Yami No Matsuei: Kyoto Cercle
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Misiones alternativas anteriores a la saga de las ilusiones!Los shinigami están preparados! TaTari, TsuHiso
1. La mision

Disclaimer: Yami no matsuei no es mio.  
Este fic es muy antiguo, mucho, de cuando acabé de leer la saga de Kyoto XD De ahí el título.

_**Yami no Matsuei**_

_**Los Hijos de la Oscuridad**_

**:..··''_La Misión''··...:_**

Ministerio de los Diez Reyes del Más Allá, Departamento Central Enma.

-¡Tsuzuki¿Otra vez has bebido hasta las tantas? Esto te lo descuento del sueldo.-Konoe-kacho suele estar de mal humor por las mañanas.

-Si es un idiota, qué le vamos a hacer.-Suspira Hisoka, desanimado.

-¡¡¡¡Ehh!!!!-grita Tsuzuki, en su forma chibi-¡Dejad de meteros conmigo!-solloza, moviendo las orejas de perrito.

-Pero si es verdad, eres IDIOTA-apunta el rubio, fulminándole.

-Vamos, vamos- dice una voz, que hace que los tres se callen. Es Tatsumi- No está bien insultar así a Tsuzuki... por muy idiota que sea.

-¡Ejem! Jefe¿nos has llamado por alguna misión en concreto?- pregunta Tsuzuki, muy serio. El anciano asiente con la cabeza.- En realidad es una misión extraña. Tenéis que ir a una playa en Kyushu- anuncia. Tatsumi se adelanta a su jefe- Por lo visto nos ha llegado la información de una joven que murió de pena, languideciendo en una roca, hace mucho tiempo.-les explica, lentamente- Debéis traer el alma de la chica de vuelta.-añade, con un tono de voz de hielo.

-Tatsumi cada vez da más miedo- dice Hisoka, ya en la playa, con un escalofrío.

-Demasiado estrés- opina Tsuzuki- Antes no era así. Cuando éramos compañeros no trabajaba tanto, y nunca se enfadaba de esa forma.

Hisoka lo mira amablemente:-Que tonto eres, Tsuzuki...-suspira, moviendo la cabeza. De golpe fija la vista en algo lejano.-¡¡Tsuzuki, mira!!-grita,

señalando hacia el horizonte. Se acercan corriendo. Cerca de la orilla hay una estatua de piedra, con forma de mujer. Una hermosa chica, de cabellos muy, muy largos, con los ojos pétreos fijos en el mar. Está arrodillada, con las manos ajuntadas en puño sobre el pecho.-Parece de verdad...- murmura el joven de ojos violetas. -Creo... que es la chica que tenemos que traer...-suspira Hisoka, tristemente. Tsuzuki le mira fijamente. Sopla una suave brisa, y al volver a mirar la estatua ven el reflejo de la muchacha de pie, mirándoles. Es su alma. Tiene un aura translúcida a su alrededor. -¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-les pregunta, mirando el mar.

-Somos _shinigami..._ y hemos venido a llevarte a juicio.-anuncia Tsuzuki, impasible. Ella sonríe.- Antes de que vinierais vosotros ya estuvo aquí gente como ustedes.-les dice, siempre sonriendo.-Pero estoy esperando a alguien, y no me moveré de aquí. -Hisoka la observa de pies a cabeza, con tristeza. Es tan guapa...-¿Acaso esperas a tu novio?-le pregunta. Tsuzuki lo mira sorprendido. Ella asiente.- Salió a pescar hace mucho tiempo... me dijo que le esperase junto a la playa...

Los ojos del rubio se humedecen:-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunta, acongojado. Tsuzuki le mira muy preocupado.

-Yoshino Akiyama- dice ella, y Tsuzuki salta como un resorte. Yoshino Akiyama había muerto hacía seis años. Entonces, la chica...

Se acerca a Hisoka, susurrándole al oído:-**Él **está muerto...desde hace tiempo.- Hisoka cree desfallecer. La chica continúa llorando.

-Murió en un naufragio, dicen que se lo tragó el mar...- continúa Tsuzuki.

Hisoka se acerca a la chica:-**_No llores más, niña de piedra, pues él no va a volver... el mar le tiene preso... por no querer cederle...a una mujer..._**-le dice, amablemente, con gran tristeza. Ella se le abraza, llorando con más fuerza. Tsuzuki la acaricia:- Ven con nosotros...

-Ahora todo ha pasado.-anuncia Hisoka.

-¡¡¡¡Lo he conseguido!!!!!!!!-grita la voz de Watari, desde su laboratorio. Entra corriendo al despacho de Tsuzuki y Hisoka.-Toma Tsuzuki...bebe.- le pide, como la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué es, Watari?- le pregunta Hisoka, mirando el rosado líquido. 003 vuela alrededor de Tsuzuki, advirtiéndole de que no beba el mejunje.

Watari mira a su lechuza con odio.- Bien mirado... no creo que en Tsuzuki haga mucho efecto...-dice, cogiendo cruelmente al ave, y embutiéndole en el pico el tubo de ensayo. La pobre criatura se traga todo el líquido de golpe, hipa, y se produce una fuerte explosión de humo, junto a graznidos y chillidos de la pobre 003.

Al disiparse el humo entra Tatsumi, alterado por tanto jaleo. Pero lo que ve le deja de piedra.- ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!?-grita, completamente indignado. -¿Qué pasa?-preguntan los tres, inocentemente. Entonces ven en el suelo tirada, una niña de unos 12 años de edad, de largo cabello muy claro, pero no rubio, color avellana; con grandes ojos rojizos, nariz pequeñita, piel no muy pálida, con tonalidades castañas en el pecho y el estómago, y los pechitos ya bien formados. Al no llevar nada de ropa, Tatsumi comienza a golpear a los presentes con un mazo que nadie sabe de dónde ha sacado. Mientras tanto, la niña no deja de observarse las piernas, y las manos, y el suelo cubierto de plumas. Se toca la cara, incrédula.-¡¡Watari-san, lo has conseguido!-grita emocionada, poniéndose en pie.- ¿El...qué?- pregunta el secretario Tatsumi, sorprendido.

La niña está cada vez más emocionada.- ¡Soy yo, Tatsumi-san, soy 003!-grita, histérica. Watari cubre su cuerpecito con una bata de doctor.

-Es que he obligado a Zero-chan a tomar una de mis pócimas, y así ha quedado ¿Verdad?- explica, un poco aturdido. Tsuzuki observa a la niña de pies a cabeza.- ¿Y querías que me tomase yo eso?- le reprime.

Tatsumi se lleva a la niña y a Watari a su despacho, conmocionado:-Creo que me queda algo de ropa de Kazusa Otonashi.- murmura, suspirando. Hisoka y Tsuzuki se miran, incrédulos.- ¿Y todas estas plumas?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Papá...no está bien lo que haces._

_-No te preocupes, Verónica...todo saldrá bien._

_-Tengo miedo, papá._


	2. Veronica y Tsurimi

_**--//Verónica y Tsurimi//--**_

-Se ha oído hablar de nuevos asesinatos en Kyoto,-anuncia Tatsumi, leyendo sus informes.

-¡Seguro que ha sido Muraki!-grita Tsuzuki, indignado.- No creo-opina Hisoka.- Habría dejado alguna prueba, ¿no?-Tatsumi asiente:-No hay nada, en los lugares de los crímenes.- responde, muy serio. Tsuzuki, cabezudo, insiste en que el Doctor tiene algo que ver.

Zero-chan camina tan tranquilamente por el lago, mirando a los pájaros volar, y vuelve a echar de menos sus alas, y poder volar. Y entonces ve, sentada en un campo de flores, a una muchacha de belleza singular. Su piel es intensamente pálida, su cabello, rubio platino, casi blanco, cae lacio por su espalda, y sus ojos azules asemejan plata. 003 tiene la impresión de haber visto antes alguien parecido, pero no puede recordar dónde.- Esto...perdona...-tose, acercándose a ella. La niña se levanta de golpe, asustada.-¡No te asustes!-le dice Zero-chan, parándose de golpe. -¿¡Quien eres!?-pregunta la niña-¿Qué quieres?

003 la mira muy sorprendida.- Me llamo Zero...-le dice suavemente.-Veo que eres muy asustadiza, ¿no?-le pregunta, amablemente.

La otra niña se relaja y vuelve a sentarse en la hierba:-Mi padre dice que no debo hablar con desconocidos-dice, indiferente.

Zero-chan sonríe:-Te he dicho mi nombre, ya no soy una desconocida.-le dice. La niña la mira y se ríe:-Tienes razón. Me llamo Verónica.

-¿Verónica? No es un nombre japonés, ¿verdad?-le pregunta 003, sorprendida. Verónica asiente:-Mi madre también se llamaba así.

-Vaya...-murmura la lechuza- Yo no tengo padres...-anuncia, más para si misma.-Lo siento.-le dice Verónica con pesar.

-¡No, no te entristezcas! Vivo toda rodeada de hombres-anuncia, con una sonrisa pícara. Pero la niña no le devuelve la sonrisa.-Yo también.

-¿En serio?-pregunta sorprendida Zero-chan.-"¿Y por qué está triste?"-piensa, afligida. Verónica la mira fijamente. -Porque no puedo tocar a la gente- explica con tranquilidad.- ¿Qué no...?-pregunta 003, flipando. La niña niega con la cabeza.- Sólo a mi padre y a su amante.-añade.

-¿Amante?-pregunta la lechuza-¿Es muy guapa?-La niña se ríe amablemente.-Es un **hombre**... el amante de mi padre es un hombre. Por lo que sé son compañeros de infancia. Estas cosas suelen pasar.-suspira, divertida. 003 alucina. Una niña de 12 años hablando de sexualidad tan tranquilamente. Si Watari o Tatsumi estuvieran presentes...-Pero...-añade Verónica, sollozando-Nunca en la vida he tenido ningún amigo ni amiga... Mi padre no me lo permite... el contacto humano me hiere, por eso mi padre no quiere que hable con la gente...- solloza cada vez más fuerte.-Verónica...-murmura Zero-chan,-¡Yo seré tu amiga!- le dice, de repente. La niña la mira sorprendida. Vuelve a bajar la cabeza, ensombrecida.-No creo...-añade, y acerca su mano al brazo de la niña-lechuza. Pero al tocarlo no ocurre nada. Verónica vuelve a tocarla, para asegurarse, la acaricia.- ¡No reacciona! ¡Puedo...puedo tocarte sin herirme!-grita, emocionada. La coge de las manos, agradecida:-¡Seamos amigas, Zero-chan!

-¿¿¡¡Zero-chan, 003, dónde estás!!??-Watari llama a su mascota por todo el edificio, sin resultado.- ¿Qué ocurre, Yutaka?- pregunta Tatsumi.

-Seichiro, ¿has visto a 003?-le pregunta, preocupado. El secretario niega suavemente con la cabeza.-No... Tranquilo, sabe cuidar de sí misma...

-Eso espero...-susurra el científico, más preocupado aún.- Por cierto, Yutaka...-salta Tatsumi de repente- ¿Qué se sabe de la misión? ¿Cómo va?-le pregunta, alzando una ceja.

Watari se ruboriza:-Esto... Bueno, Tsuzuki, Hisoka y yo... Pues...- murmura, agitado. La mirada de Tatsumi es muy severa, casi terrorífica.

-No hemos descubierto nada- admite al fin el científico. Tatsumi mece sus rubios cabellos con ternura.-Debes centrarte en el trabajo, Yutaka. Tu lechuza seguro que está bien. Es tan vivaracha como su dueño-añade, guiñándole un ojo. Se gira y se marcha a su despacho, dejando a Watari medio deshecho, sus ojos en corazón y baba.-"¡No puede ser, Yutaka, espabila!¡Tatsumi nunca se fijará en ti, para empezar no le van los hombres!"-piensa alarmado y sonrojado. Se golpea en la frente y se levanta, dispuesto a trabajar.

¡¡BLAAAM!! La puerta del despacho se abre de golpe, y Tsuzuki y Hisoka se ven catapultados al otro lado de la habitación.-¡Haber, gandules, a trabajar se ha dicho!- grita un imponente Watari, enlazándose en la frente la cinta de la victoria:-¡Vamos a encontrar al culpable de los asesinatos y devolver estas almas a su sitio!- grita de nuevo con gran ímpetu. Hisoka se acerca a Tsuzuki:-Que raro está hoy... ¿que debe de haberle pasado?-le pregunta en susurros.-Ni idea... pero ya lleva unos días así, ¿no te has dado cuenta?- le responde Tsuzuki.

-¡¡¡¡Vosotros dos!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A trabajar!!!!!!!!!!- grita, imperioso, en el instante en que el secretario entra en la sala, dejándolo flipado:-¿Yutaka?

Y el rubio de ojos dorados se traba la lengua, sin poder articular una palabra, ruborizado y muerto de vergüenza. Tsuzuki se da un poco de cuenta de lo que pasa, pero prefiere callarse. Tatsumi se ríe un poco por lo bajo, con el puño, cerrado, disimulando.

Y entra una lechuza parda por la ventana, bailando, ágilmente, feliz, se diría. -Hola a todos-anuncia, transformándose en una niña.

Al ver a Watari balbucear incoherencias, trabado, se alarma muchísimo-¡¡¡Watari-san!!! Watari-san, estás bien, qué te ocurre...-grita, asustada. Tsuzuki, al ver el panorama, se parte de la risa, como un loco.

-Vaya...así que has conocido a una niña muy extraña...- dice Watari, al cabo de un rato. Tatsumi ya no está en el departamento. Se ha tomado un descanso de varios días, y los chicos han aprovechado para entrar en su despacho. Mientras Tsuzuki y Hisoka revuelven el despacho, mirando documentos personales del _Kageshi _(manipulador de sombras), 003 le ha contado a su amo lo ocurrido por la tarde, y su encuentro con Verónica.- ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?-pregunta Tsuzuki, al otro lado del escritorio.-Verónica.-responde la niña.-Ese nombre me suena...-murmura el de ojos violetas. Hisoka les llama la atención:-¡Mirad esto! ¡Es su ficha personal!¿Cómo se la ha podido dejar aquí?

-Porque, se supone que conociéndole, el que entrara aquí sin su permiso tendría las horas contadas- ruge Watari, de mala ostia.

Todos leen la ficha del secretario:

**Nombre: **Seichiro Tatsumi

**Edad al fallecer: **29 años (27 de Diciembre)

**Generación: **3ª aristocracia

**Descendencia: **1 hija, hembra, 10 años

**Poderes: **Manipulación de sombras

Todos miran el documento, boquiabiertos y desconcertados: ¿Tatsumi tiene una hija? En el informe no hay ningún dato de la muerte de Tatsumi. Si tenía una hija que cuidar, ¿cómo debió de morir? Jamás han pensado en preguntárselo. El rostro de Watari se ensombrece, tristemente, y se aleja del despacho hacia su laboratorio.-¡¡Ehh!! ¿Y recoger esto qué?- pregunta Tsuzuki, pero Hisoka ya está ordenando.

Una niña...tal vez por eso el carácter de Tatsumi es así, tal vez la echa de menos... -¿Y si trato de encontrarla?-se pregunta en voz alta.

-Sería un bonito detalle por tu parte, Watari-san...-opina Zero-chan, siguiéndole. -Si, puede ser...

-Si tenía 10 años hace 50, ahora debe de tener... ¿60?- pregunta, calculando con los dedos.- Si, Watari-san, debe de tener 60 años.-corrobora

la lechuza.- Tatsumi vuelve en tres días, ¿yerro?-pregunta Watari. 003 niega con la cabeza.- en cuatro.-dice, levantando cuatro dedos.

Tsuzuki y Hisoka están sentados en un bar, cuando de repente ven entrar a Oriya, el compañero de Muraki. Tsuzuki tiene un escalofrío. El moreno de largos cabellos lo está mirando fijamente. Con una mirada de odio profundo.- ¿Qué quiere de ti, Tsuzuki?- le susurra Hisoka, enfadado. -No lo sé...- murmura Tsuzuki, asustado. Pero Oriya no se les acerca, parece estar esperando algo. Ven entrar en el bar a una niña de unos 12 años de edad, intensamente pálida, su cabello, rubio platino, casi blanco, cae lacio por su espalda, y sus ojos azules asemejan plata.

Tsuzuki traga saliva, acongojado. La muchacha coge la mano de Oriya, conduciéndole a una de las mesas, que queda muy cerca de dónde están ellos. Disimuladamente, Hisoka no deja de mirar a la niña por debajo de la gorra que el rubio de ojos verdes lleva puesta. Oyen abrirse la puerta del bar, e instintivamente, Hisoka hunde la cabeza de Tsuzuki en el periódico, cubriéndola, y él se cubre parcialmente la cara con la gorra. -¡Shh, cállate!- le susurra Hisoka violentamente, sin moverse. Y ve entrar al doctor Muraki en el bar. Tsuzuki, con su sola presencia, comienza a tener repeluses, pero el doctor no parece descubrirles. Se acerca a la mesa en que están Oriya y la niña, y entonces, al oír que la niña dice "¡Papa!", y se le lanza en brazos, Hisoka se da cuenta del enorme parecido de la niña, y su terrible impresión se ha aclarado. De repente su mirada se cruza con la de Oriya, y Hisoka gira el rostro de golpe. Pero Oriya no parece dispuesto a delatarles, más bien parece muy enfurecido con su presencia. Y de repente se escucha un ¡Achús! y Muraki se gira hacia ellos, descubriendo la mirada de Hisoka.-"Tsuzuki, idiota" -piensa el niño, con rencor, soportando la escrutadora mirada del hombre.-...¿me oyes, Muraki?- la voz de Oriya suena muy irritada, al descubrir qué está mirando su "querido doctor".-Eh...disculpa...-el doctor vuelve la cara hacia el moreno, y de repente sus labios se encuentran con los de Oriya, que lo besa violentamente, con fuerza.- ¡Marchaos ya, gilipollas!- les grita a Hisoka y Tsuzuki cuando le deja ir. El rubio coge a Tsuzuki de la mano y ambos echan a correr. Muraki mira la barra y a Oriya alternativamente, luego a la niña:-Verónica, ¿qué acaba de ocurrir?-le pregunta, desconcertado. La niña se ríe como una histérica, sin poder parar:-¡¡Tendrías que haberte visto la cara, papi...!!

Dos calles más abajo, Hisoka suelta a Tsuzuki, que cae al suelo, reventado:-uff... estoy muerto...no puedo correr más...

-¿Es que estás tonto?-le grita alborozado Hisoka, muy nervioso:-Ese estornudo te podría haber salido muy caro...

-Yo...- comienza a decir Tsuzuki, pero se detiene de golpe:-¿No oyes eso, 'Soka?- le pregunta, en silencio.

En el aire flota un sollozo de niña, de ultratumba:-Papi...snif, ssnifs, papi...-una niña pequeña. Hisoka corre hacia dónde viene el sonido, seguido por Tsuzuki. Encuentran a una niña sentada en unas cajas de cartón, llorando, con lujosa ropa hecha harapos. Llamando a su padre. Tsuzuki se acerca a ella. -¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?- le pregunta amablemente. Ella le mira, y algo en esos ojos azules le recuerda aterradoramente a Tatsumi. Da un respingo.-Llevémosla con nosotros- le dice Hisoka.- Hasta que encontremos a su padre.-añade. Tsuzuki le mira:-'Soka...hoy estás monísimo...- le dice, tiernamente.- ¡Arg, cállate!-le escupe el otro, asqueado.

Watari observa el rostro de la niña. Al igual que Tsuzuki, encuentra en sus ojos un enorme parecido con Tatsumi. -¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuándo desapareció tu padre?- le hace ese tipo de preguntas. La niña coge aire:- Me llamo Tsurimi, tengo 10 años. Yo... estuve dormida muchos días, y cuando me desperté mi papá ya no estaba... lo he buscado por todas partes...- explica, y se vuelve a echar a llorar.

-¿Y la habéis encontrado en unas cajas de cartón?- pregunta Watari, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Watari-san, ha vuelto, ha vuelto!- grita 003, inquieta.- ¿Tan pronto?- se lamenta el científico. Tatsumi toca suavemente la puerta del laboratorio.- Hola, Yutaka...- saluda sonriendo.- ho...holaaaa...- balbucea Watari, tímidamente. Tatsumi prolonga su sonrisa:-Quería saludarte a ti el primero, Yutaka.- le dice, y se marcha a su despacho. El corazón de Watari late a velocidad de vértigo.-Uyyyyyyy, ¿y eso?- murmura pícaramente Zero-chan, levantando ambas cejas. Watari le estrella la probeta en la cabeza, noqueándola.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿dónde está Tsuzuki?-le pregunta Tatsumi, extrañado. Hisoka lo mira de hito en hito.- Ha ido a pasear al parque.- dice, y sigue leyendo. Entra Watari, llevando algo en la mano. -Mira Hisoka, le puse este transmisor a la niña, así sabremos dónde está ella y Tsuzuki.-le explica, entusiasmado. -¿Ha pasado algo estos dos días?- pregunta Tatsumi, interesado. -Pues si, nos encontramos una niña abandonada, y Tsuzuki se ha ofrecido a ayudarla.-explica Hisoka. Watari enciende el transmisor.-Aquí Watari, Tsuzuki, ¿me recibes?

-...Te recibo, hola...- se oye la voz de Tsuzuki, algo distorsionada.

-¿Dónde estáis, Tsuzuki?

-...No lo sé... creo...barrio rico...-se oyen interferencias.

-¡¿Tsuzuki?!- grita Watari, moviendo diales

-...ella...llorando...- oyen de fondo el llanto de una niña.

Watari se gira a los demás:-Creo que están en el barrio rico. Y en problemas.-Hisoka y Tatsumi se miran.

Tsuzuki no puede creer lo que tiene delante. Un monstruo propio de las más horribles pesadillas, una especie de serpiente gigantesca.

Y a los pies del monstruo, inconsciente se encuentra...-"¿La hija de Muraki?"- piensa Tsuzuki, aterrado.-¡¡¡Verónica!!!-se oye un grito horrible, y aparece el doctor acompañado de Oriya. -¡¿Tsuzuki?!- grita Muraki extrañado, al ver el objeto de sus deseos en semejante lugar. La serpiente ruge, molesta, y con la cola agarra la pierna de Tsurimi y la coloca en la plataforma en la que se encuentra Verónica. Tsurimi toca sin querer el brazo de la niña, y ésta emite un chillido sobrenatural, terrible. Su brazo tiene una marca de quemazón:-¡Lo siento!- murmura Tsurimi.-¡¡No me toques!!- grita la argéntea muchacha, alejándose de ella.

-¡¡¡¡¡VERÓNICA!!!!!!- el desgarrador grito de Muraki rompe el cielo.-¡¡¡Papá, socorro!!!- grita la niña, asustada.

-¡¡Tsuzuki, cuidado!!- grita Hisoka, histérico, asustado, a la radio.

La serpiente arremete contra el joven de ojos violetas, que puede apartarse de pelos.- ¿Cómo lo has sabido, 'Soka?-le pregunta, alucinado.

-...empatia...das?...-le llega la voz lejana de su compañero. Tsurimi grita, histérica.

Watari observa espantado e impotente la radio, escuchando los horribles sonidos, y de repente mira a Tatsumi. Ha reaccionado al grito de la niña.-"Qué raro..."-piensa Watari.-Oye, Tatsumi... ¿has vuelto a ver a tu hija desde tu muerte?-le pregunta, con inocencia. El secretario lo observa con súbita tristeza.-Mi hija está muerta.-proclama. Watari se lleva una mano a la boca.- Lo siento...no lo sabía...-murmura, posando una mano en el hombro de Tatsumi.-Ella era lo que me unía a la vida.-anuncia.-Pero enfermó...y no volvió a despertar. No pude soportarlo, me sentía tan inútil...Primero mi madre, luego ella...era horrible...no pude soportarlo. Y me suicidé. Me quité la vida.- dice siniestro.

Watari se siente un cabrón por hacérselo recordar...-¡Lo siento!- grita, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Tatsumi lo mira. Hisoka sigue atento a la radio, guiando a Tsuzuki.- ¡No hagas idioteces, Tsuzuki!

-...problema.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta, no ha llegado clara la respuesta.

-...tengo un problema, 'Soka...- grita Tsuzuki, al otro lado.

-¿Cuál?-grita Hisoka, y Watari y Tatsumi pueden ver su preocupación, su miedo...no quiere perder a Tsuzuki.

-(Risa irónica)...s...toy atrapado...- es la única respuesta. A Hisoka le baila la radio en las manos. Está temblando incontrolablemente. Watari coge la radio.-Tsuzuki, ¿puedes oírme?

-... ¿Tsuzuki?...-la voz de Watari le llega vagamente, no puede entender todo lo dicho. Además, los intentos de Muraki por rescatar a su hija y, en consecuencia, a Tsurimi no son muy efectivos y el monstruo está asustando aún más a las niñas. Tsurimi se pone en pie en la plataforma. El monstruo catapulta su cabeza hacia ella, con las fauces abiertas. -Papá...-solloza asustada-ayúdame...

La cabeza del monstruo se detiene unos segundos y vuelve a arremeter contra ella:-¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁ, SOCORRO!!!!!!!!-grita, y una cegadora luz inunda la noche.

-...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁ, SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!!...

-¡¡¡¡¡TSURIMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!-el desgarrador grito de Tatsumi es lo único que se oye cuando la cegadora luz llega hasta dónde están ellos.

-¡¡Tsuzuki!!-grita Hisoka, abrazándole.- Estás herido...-susurra, preocupado.

-Estoy bien 'Soka...- murmura Tsuzuki, dejándose abrazar.

-¡¡Seichiro!!- el aterrorizado grito de Watari hace que Tsuzuki y Hisoka se giren hacia la plataforma. Tatsumi está en ella, con las dos niñas en brazos. Verónica está desmayada, pero Tsurimi no le quita ojo a aquél hombre que ha venido a salvarlas.-... ¿Papá?-susurra, y Tatsumi la mira sonriendo.

Pero la maldita serpiente vuelve a atacar, hiriendo en el pecho a Tatsumi, provocándole una horrible herida.

-¡¡¡¡¡no!!!!!- grita Watari, histérico, intentando iniciar sus poderes, pero Tsuzuki se interpone, con los ojos en trance:-

**_-Dioses que me protegéis atended a mi ruego. ¡Tú que atraviesas el aire con el acero de tus colmillos!_**

_**¡¡APARECE ANTE MÍ, BYAKKO!!**_

El gran dios Byakko, que controla el viento aparece ante la llamada de Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi ha devuelto a Verónica a los brazos de Muraki. La niña está llena de quemaduras. Inmediatamente, Oriya comienza a aplicarle un ungüento y su dolor se calma, volviendo a ser la pálida niña.

La herida de Tatsumi sangra a borbotones, y Tsurimi no sabe qué hacer. Tatsumi se desploma en el suelo justo a tiempo, ya que una ráfaga de viento pasa por dónde está su cabeza, destruyendo a la serpiente. Histérico, con el pecho doliéndole por la presión de su corazón, Watari se acerca corriendo, cayéndose alguna vez, a socorrer al malherido Tatsumi. Tsurimi mira impotente cómo su padre se desangra, y no puede hacer nada. Llega Watari, y gira de frente a Tatsumi, quitándole la camisa para una cura de primeros auxilios. A los pocos minutos la herida está bien vendada, y la hemorragia cerrada.- Gracias Watari, no sé que haría yo sin ti,- le halaga Tatsumi, agradecido, acariciándole la mejilla. Watari coge la mano del joven, sintiendo su calor unos instantes, y después la suelta y se levanta para inspeccionar la herida de Tsuzuki, que es menos grave. Su cara está ensombrecida por el pesar.

Tsurimi abraza a su padre con la inocencia de los 10 años.- Papá...papi...te he estado buscando...papi...-solloza.- Tsurimi...-suspira Tatsumi, pero de repente la niña cierra los ojos y se eleva, volviéndose translúcida, comenzando a desaparecer. Abre los ojos y vuelve a mirar a Tatsumi por última vez:-Gracias, papá...-susurra, y desaparece por completo.

Watari puede ver a Tatsumi, arrodillado, mirando al cielo con el brazo extendido y la mano cerrada. En su rostro se refleja una gran juventud, y Watari siente de nuevo la presión en su pecho, el latido de su corazón, la asfixia. Se levanta y sale corriendo sin ser visto por los demás.


	3. el pasado del cientifico

**_---El pasado del Científico---_**

---¨¨¨ Laboratorio de Watari/ Ministerio de los Diez Reyes ¨¨¨---

Watari ha invitado a sus amigos a una "merienda", a lo que Tsuzuki ha accedido encantado, por supuesto.-"En realidad lo he propuesto para que Tatsumi descansara por un día y viniera a mi casa, pero por lo visto no ha venido..."-piensa, afligido. "_No sé que haría yo sin ti"_Esas palabras le han dado fuerte en el pecho a Watari, pero desde ese día casi no ha vuelto a ver al secretario.-"Debe de tener mucho trabajo"-piensa, fastidiado.-"¡O a lo peor se le ha vuelto a abrir la herida!"-piensa, preocupado. Pronto la casa está llena de los shinigami: del área de Hokkaido, Yuma y Saya; del área de Okinawa, Chizuru; también del departamento Godotênri, Wakaba y Terazuma, Las Hermanas Kanawa, y por supuesto, del área de Kyushu, Tsuzuki y Hisoka; además de los Gusoshin y del Jefe Konoe. Pero Tatsumi no ha venido. Watari suspira. -¿Estás bien, Watari?- le pregunta Hisoka, preocupado.-No dejas de suspirar¿te ocurre algo?

-No, Hisoka... estoy bien...-dice, agitando la mano en señal de OK.-De verdad, Hisoka, no me pasa nada.-insiste, al ver que el rubio sigue preocupado. -¡¡Watari-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!-gritan a su espalda, y alguien se le cuelga del cuello. Hisoka se ríe. Es Wakaba Kannuki.- ¡Esta fiesta está muy bien!-admite la dulce colegiala. Ve a Tsuzuki pasar muy cerca, por lo que le dice a Watari:-Pero se te ha olvidado invitar a alguien muy importante.

-"¿A Tatsumi? No, guapa, no"- piensa dolido-¿A quién, Wakaba-chan?-Pero Terazuma corre hacia la muchacha para cerrarle la boca:-Por favor, no lo digas...- suplica. Demasiado tarde.- A Hakushaku-sama.-indica Wakaba, mirando a Watari fijamente. Reacción inmediata. Tsuzuki chilla de pavor y se esconde bajo la mesa más cercana en su forma chibi-perrito, sollozando. -¡¡¡Eres muy cruel!!!-grita Hisoka, yendo hacia Tsuzuki para tranquilizarle. La niña se descojona de risa. Watari decide darle un escarmiento:- Sí que le he invitado, sólo que vendrá más tarde.- le dice impasible. A todos los presentes se les queda el rostro de piedra.-No va en broma- indica Watari, pareciendo Tatsumi con su cruel humor.

Todos se miran nerviosos. -Watari...cómo me haces esto...- suplica Tsuzuki, llorando en su forma chibi.

Y, efectivamente, el Conde llega una media hora después. Hisoka aferra con uñas y dientes a Tsuzuki, para que el Conde no le toque y para que no escape. ¡Zero-chan se ha hecho amiga de Watson! Los presentes ríen un poco con toda esa tontería, pero al cabo de un rato dejan al conde olvidado, y continúan sus conversaciones. Watari se la pasa sentado en una silla sin comer, ni hablar, ni bailar, sólo sentado. Los Gusoshin, el jefe y los amigos le miran con preocupación. Tsuzuki cree saber lo que le pasa, por lo que se acerca a él en silencio. -Yo creo que vendrá- le dice en un susurro consolador. Watari levanta el rostro de golpe para mirar la cara sonriente de Tsuzuki:-¿Qué... de que hablas...? Yo no... espero a nadie...-dice, pero se sonroja, delatándose. Tsuzuki prolonga su sonrisa.-Seguro que viene.- repite, y vuelve con Hisoka.- ¿Qué le has dicho ya?- le riñe el rubio. Sin dejar de sonreír, el de ojos violetas le coge de la mano y comienzan a bailar. El conde está muerto de envidia, y todos los demás les aplauden. Watari mira por la ventana con melancolía.

Pasa el rato, y la gente comienza a animarse. Yuma y Saya hacen imposibles por desnudar a Hisoka y probarle los vestidos de Pink House que han traído, Hakushaku se ha emborrachado e ido a su casa con Watson, 003 ha montado una tarima de karaoke, y Hajime Terazuma, Wakaba Kannuki y Asato Tsuzuki están en la misma tarima cantando "I'm a believer". Cuando ya nadie lo espera tocan al timbre y acude Zero-chan a abrir. Da un débil gritito de sorpresa y vuelve al comedor. Nadie parece darse cuenta de quién ha entrado, alguien lo saluda al pasar, pero Watari, sentado en su silla no está pendiente y no escucha a la gente. Ve a 003 correr al otro lado de la habitación, sonriendo, y levanta la vista. Se queda de piedra. Seichiro Tatsumi está de pie enfrente suyo. No se da cuenta de que está completamente colorado. Tatsumi sonríe.

-¿Organizas una fiesta y no te animas a participar?-le dice, bromeando.-Al menos bailar conmigo lo harás¿no?- le pregunta, tendiéndole la mano. Watari sonríe y cogido de su mano se levanta. Comienzan a bailar. En el karaoke, como comparsa de la pareja, Tsuzuki y Hisoka cantan la canción: Truth, de TWO MIX. Una canción muy movidita, que hace que las demás parejas dejen la pista libre. Al cabo de un rato, Watari propone que todos salgan al karaoke. Tsuzuki canta la genial canción: Koi no tenshi maiorette (con algún retoque tsuzukero); Hisoka se decide por: Zankoku na tenshi no These en perfecta armonía; Los Gusoshin cantan la canción de: Electric the Chocobo; Yuma decide cantar: Lady Marmalade; Saya canta: 8 milles; Hajime canta: Nazo; Wakaba canta; For Real; Chizuru anota: If you still believe; Yukiko canta: Giri-giri-chop;

Tsukiko canta: Moonligth Densetsu; Hanako se decide a cantar el: ChikiYugi; al jefe le permiten cantar (gran error): Sakura Saku; 003 sube a cantar una canción que deja a los presentes helados durante diez minutos: Las Yuppon Katana. Al terminar la canción de Zero-chan, Watari y Tatsumi, que han estado abrazados (sin darse cuenta), se separan para aplaudir. Después, todos los presentes les piden a ellos una canción conjunta. A regañadientes, consiguen subir a Tatsumi al escenario, y Watari sube porque le han tirado allí las gafas. Pero en realidad ambos desean cantar una conjunta, y tienen en los labios la canción perfecta: Eden. La música es el lenguaje más traidor, pues sus sentimientos hacia el otro quedan claramente reflejados en esta canción.

Todos han sentido el afecto de los dos... pero va a quedar en secreto. Watari mira a Tatsumi muy ruborizado, y el secretario le guiña el ojo.

Se ha acabado la fiesta y todos los presentes se han ido a sus casas, agotados. Sólo desean quedarse Tatsumi, Tsuzuki y Hisoka. Zero-chan está ocupada recogiendo lo que los guarros han ido dejando por la casa, mosqueada por que nadie le ayuda. Está equivocada, ya que al agacharse a recoger un papel, la mano de Watari, que va a coger el mismo papel, roza la suya. Ella mira a sus dueños y ve que todos están recogiendo algo. Sonríe, tranquila.

Al acabar de recoger, Zero-chan sube a su habitación, y Tsuzuki propone de jugar al UNO. Aunque cansados, todos aceptan.

-... ¡UNO!- grita Tatsumi, a la media hora. Gana la partida. Y con esta ya van seis.-Oye, Tatsumi, para no tener nunca tiempo de jugar, eres un experto.- se queja Tsuzuki, picado.-Porque te veo a ti jugar cuando te la pasas haciendo el vago, Tsuzuki.-ahora es Tatsumi quién se pica.

-Quien se pica ajos come- murmura ceñudo Tsuzuki.- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! Repite eso- le reta Tatsumi, con su mirada asesina, levantándose. Tsuzuki también se pone de pie:-Q-u-i-e-n-s-e-p-i-c-a-a-j-o-s-c-o-m-e.-repite Tsuzuki, con un toque de chulería en la última letra. Tatsumi le golpea en el hombro-¿Me estás vacilando¿Tienes huevos de vacilarme, Tsuzuki...?- le pregunta, con superioridad. Comienzan a pelearse, primero con palabras. -¡Watari, haz algo!-le pide Hisoka, alarmado. Pero Watari no le contesta. Mira asustado a Tatsumi. -¿Watari...?-le llama Hisoka, pero al tocarle, el joven de ojos dorados cae al suelo, temblando y con espasmos.-¡¡Watari!!- chilla Hisoka, asustado. Las sacudidas son muy fuertes, y los jadeos demuestran que casi no puede respirar.-¡¡¡Watari, que te pasa!!!¡No me asustes, responde! Watari¡Watari!

Al oír los gritos de Hisoka, Tatsumi y Tsuzuki han dejado de pelear, dirigiendo su atención al cuerpo que se mueve en el suelo.-¡¡Yutaka!!-grita Tatsumi, inclinándose, sin saber que hacer. Tiene los dientes apretados con fuerza, pero Tatsumi no intenta abrirle la boca a la fuerza. Lo primero que hace es quitarle las gafas y tumbarlo en sus rodillas.-Hisoka, aparta todos los muebles, rápido.-le pide, más bien ordena.

El niño no tarda en obedecer. Tatsumi puede sentir el cuerpo respirar débilmente, temblar con una gran fuerza... y perder calor. Eso es lo que más teme. Que Watari se enfríe ahora. Tsuzuki no aparta la mirada de esos ojos dorados, ahora entelados. Sus brazos y piernas están completamente agarrotados, y sus espasmos hacen saltar el cuerpo varios centímetros lejos de Tatsumi. Mientras, el secretario no deja de hacer cosas, le ha desabrochado la bata, quitado los jerséis, desabrochado la última camisa (¿pero cuanta ropa lleva?) y ahora le está dando una especie de masaje, susurrándole cosas, muy nervioso. Hisoka ha quitado todos los muebles de la sala de estar, y ahora está en la cocina, preparando agua caliente. Inquieta por todo el jaleo, 003 baja a la sala y se queda de piedra ante el panorama. Se muerde los labios y mueve la cabeza a los lados.-Watari-san... ¿otra vez, Watari-san?-murmura, inquieta. Tatsumi la mira, preocupado:-¿'Otra vez'?- pregunta, alarmado.

La niña asiente-¿Nunca os ha contado...cómo murió?- pregunta a Tatsumi, que se queda de piedra. Nunca ha pensado en eso...morir a los 24 por muerte natural es muy extraño, pero no se ha parado a pensar en el caso de Watari.-No, nunca le hemos preguntado.

Hisoka y Tsuzuki vuelven con el agua.- Konoe-kacho me pidió que no lo contase si Watari-san no quería, pero...creo que tú deberías saberlo, Tatsumi-san.-le dice, muy seria:-Hace treinta y cuatro años, en un instituto de Kyoto, había un joven alumno singular. Era el más hermoso y listo de todo el barrio, y todos y todas en el instituto estaban colgados de él. Me refiero a Yutaka Watari. Una noche se quedó para ayudar a limpiar el aula, y uno de los profesores apareció en la puerta. Ni qué decir que con malas intenciones. Le engaño diciéndole que se quedaba a ayudarle, y, después de cerrar todas las ventanas y la puerta, le atacó. Lo lanzó al suelo, lo agredió, lo tomó por la fuerza...lo violó. Watari se resistía y resistía, y al no quedarse quieto, se sacó un cuchillo enorme de la bata de profesor, y en mitad del acto se lo clavó en las piernas, dejándolo indefenso y a su merced. Desde muy pequeño Watari había padecido una enfermedad poco habitual en Kyoto, la Hipersensibilidad térmica. Cuando le encontraron a la mañana siguiente, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, completamente helado, con las heridas, y sin la ropa. Todos los profesores le creyeron cuando explicó lo sucedido, y encerraron al profesor en un psiquiátrico. Pero cuatro años después aquél desgraciado escapó, y volvió a buscarle.-Al llegar a este punto, la impotencia de la lechuza le hace golpear la mesa de cristal, sin llegar a romperla.- Volvió. Se repitió lo mismo que años atrás. Le esperó en un aula, le encerró y lo violó. Pero la heridas inflingidas la segunda vez fueron más graves, y mientras lo violaba le vino el ataque de hipotermia. Cuando le encontraron la mañana siguiente, ya...ya no...-no puede continuar, y se echa a llorar, desconsolada.- ¡Yo lo vi, estuve presente!¡Y no pude hacer nada para ayudarle ninguna de las dos veces!

-No...Zero-chan...-susurra Watari, casi recuperado del ataque.-Tatsumi... yo...

El secretario le tapa la boca con un dedo, suavemente:-Yo también siento lo mismo, Yutaka...no digas nada...-le susurra dulcemente.

-Watari... ¿estás bien?- susurra Tsuzuki, acongojado por la historia. El de ojos dorados solo sonríe débilmente.-No es la primera vez... este tipo de cosas no se van ni muerto-anuncia con leve ironía. Tatsumi también sonríe...


End file.
